1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a computer readable storage device for determining an abnormal region from an image obtained by imaging a lumen of a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as image processing on images (hereinafter referred to as intra-luminal images or simply as images) obtained by imaging the lumen of a living body using a medical observation device such as an endoscope or a capsule endoscope, a technique of detecting an abnormal region based on hue information of the image is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-192880. More specifically, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-192880, the pixel value of each pixel or a mean pixel value thereof is mapped onto a feature space based on the color feature data, a normal mucosal cluster and an abnormal cluster are specified after performing clustering in the feature space, and a pixel region belonging to the abnormal cluster is detected as an abnormal region.